Sometimes You Just Need To Blow Off Some Needed Steam (With Whiskey)
by Bhare
Summary: Veronica is surprised and beyond worried when Betty shows up at the Pembroke in the middle of the night three sheets to the wind. Luckily Betty decided to walk to where Veronica was and didn't drive. Years later Betty begins to tell Veronica why she needed to be drunk to the high heavens that night in Junior year.


"Betty." Veronica whispered as she held onto the hand that was trying to pull away from her. "Betty just consider."

Betty swung around. "You haven't thought that I haven't considered everything?" Anger laced her eyes. "Seriously Veronica!" She jerked her hand away. She lifted the bottle up to her lips and took a deep swallow. Lowering it. "I would offer you some. But I don't feel like sharing."

Veronica frowned. "Betty. You have had a enough." She moved forward, and wrapped her hand around the bottle. "Give it to me. Please."

Betty snared. "Don't." She jerked the bottle towards her and it hit her in her chest; her breath whooshed out of her chest. "Get your hand off the bottle V." She glared into the angry chocolate brown eyes. "I _need_ this." She husked.

Veronica stepped back as her hand slowly released the bottle. "Talk to me B." She wrapped her arms tightly around her shaking wet body.

"Why do you think I'm here for?!" Betty demanded as she lifted the bottle to her lips. She swallowed deeply once more. Once the bottle lowered she tilted her head backwards and allowed the rain drops to crash onto her soaked face.

Veronica realized that in order to break through this angry tide of Betty's was to stop fighting her. It broke her heart to see her best friend here on her balcony drunk, and seriously not dressed for the coldest rain storm of the year.

Betty's head lowered and she looked into Veronica's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm royal bitch towards you Ronnie. I didn't come here to be one to you. Not to you. Never to you."

"I know B." Veronica gently said.

Betty nodded her head vigorously. "Okay good." She repeated as she set the bottle down on the wet table near the railing. She rested her back against the damp railing. Her arms spread out on the cold wet iron. She tilted her head to the right as she just looked at her shorter friend. "I'm in such a lonely place Ronnie." She husked out.

"Is that why you decided to drink alone tonight?" Veronica ventured out.

"I didn't start out alone." Betty spoke. "Archie and I were drinking together."

Heat filled Veronica as she stepped further out into the down pour. "Oh." She seethed. "Where is Archie now?"

Betty's eye brows furrowed in thought. "He said that we had enough after the light buzz started. He put the bottle back in his father's cabinet. He and I were talking about old times. We grew up together you know." She looked back into Veronica's eyes.

"Yes I know." Veronica tiredly nodded her head. She was still deeply angry at Archie Andrews. As soon as she found out where he disappeared to ... she was going to make him seriously pay.

"I love him." Betty softly smiled.

Veronica's heart broke. "I know."

"I have loved him my entire life. We were going to have the perfect life. Grow up together ... become high school sweethearts ... attend the same college ... get married after we graduated college ... support one another in our careers. We were going to have six little red and blonde haired children running around. We were going to go old together ... we would be watch all our grandchildren grow up and live their own lives." Betty frowned. "But I was wrong in how I loved Archie Andrews."

Hope filled Veronica's heart.

"After Jughead told me that he loved me. Then I knew that I never loved Archie the way a woman loved a man." Betty smiled softly.

"I know." Veronica's heart broke into a zillion pieces.

Betty sighed as she turned and stared out over the Pembroke's penthouse balcony out into the stormy Riverdale night. "Juggie means so much to me. I love him." She fell silent.

Veronica walked over to stand to the side of Betty. She rested her right hand on top of the wet railing. Glad that the rain was running down her cheeks ... that way her tears were hidden.

Betty leaned over, grabbed the whiskey bottle once more, and lifted it to her mouth. She chugged down the rest of the bottle. She dropped it over the side.

"Betty!" Veronica shocked voice came rushing out.

Betty turned wide blue green eyes turned to stare at Veronica's shocked face. She suddenly laughed. "See I can be a bad girl Ronnie."

Veronica gently smiled. "Yeah you can be a bad girl Betty Cooper." She rolled her eyes as her best friend turned back to face forward.

"Archie doesn't know that I pinched the bottle. Don't tell him." Betty spoke.

"I think he'll realize that it's gone if he looks for it. His father for sure." Veronica spoke up. She wasn't going to let Archie Andrews off for this little stunt. Not by a long sight. Her ex-boyfriend had much to answer for.

"Mr. Andrews is cool. He won't tell my folks." Betty nodded her head. She rested her chin on her right hand on the railing.

"I'm glad you came to me Betty." Veronica rested her hand on her best friend's pale shoulder.

"Whom else would I go to?" Betty's head turned as she blinked tiredly up into her best friend's soaking wet face. "You are all wet Veronica. Are you all sweaty?"

"No." Veronica sighed.

"Did you just get out of the shower. Why did you take a shower with your clothes on. That's not the proper way of taking a shower you know." Betty yawned.

Veronica laughed. "I know that you silly goose. It's currently raining down on us B. We are outside."

Betty lifted her head off her arms and looked around. She finally saw the rain pouring down. She looked up into and saw the rain falling into her eyes. She lowered her eyes. "You best get inside V. You don't want to get sick."

"I'm honesty more concerned about you getting sick B. I'm at least am wearing long sleeves. Plus I'm wearing cotton." Veronica sighed. "You on the other hand are wearing a sleeveless summer dress. In the dead of winter mind you."

"I want to show you that it's water proof." Betty smiled a childlike smile.

"Uh Bets it's not water proof." Veronica steeped forward. "How about we get you in a warm shower. Then we'll get you into some warm night wear."

Betty allowed herself to be led into Veronica's bedroom and into her in-suite bathroom. She sank down onto the closed toilet seat lid. The sound of falling water soon filled her ears.

Veronica waited until the water was the proper temperature before turning back to her drunken best friend. Her eyes widen in her head as Betty slid her wet form fitting sun dress off her body. Her eyes raked down the tone pale wet skin. Across bra covered breast down the thin waist towards the baby blue boy shorts. When Betty's hands were on the top of her boy shorts. Her hand reached quickly out. "Who there Bets. Let me turn around, and close my eyes first."

Betty's head tilted to the right. "Why aren't we going to shower together?" She innocently questioned.

Veronica swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat. _She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying._ "Um no Betty."

Betty pouted. "But you are just as wet as I am Veronica. You can get warmed up with me."

"Trust me B. I'm plenty warm right now." Veronica breathed out. She shook her head. "I don't mind waiting my turn." She turned around and made sure her eyes were closed. "Now I think it's best you take off your wet under things and get in that shower." _Before I lose what ever self control I have left._

Betty stood up and undid her bra clasped. She moved forward as she tried to remove her underwear all in one go. She fell against Veronica. "My underwear won't come off." She complained.

Veronica's felt a pool of wetness rush through her core. Her own panties were hopelessly ruined.

"Hey V." Betty giggled.

"Hmm." Veronica breathed out.

"I'm drunk." Betty leaned against Veronica.

"I've noticed." Veronica took herself firmly under control once more. "Do you think you can manage to get into the shower?"

"Help me." Betty's breath hit Veronica's wet skin. Her arms wrapped around Veronica's stomach.

"Okay." Veronica breathed out. She beat back the mewl moan that wanted to escape. She can do this. She can the mostly naked wet Betty Cooper safely into her shower. Without using her eyes. She was Veronica Lodge ... she was famous in doing the impossible.

One of Betty's hands slid back around to Veronica's back. Then an pair of wet boy shorts slipped onto the floor.

Veronica's eyes closed as she realized that she now had a _fully_ naked Betty Cooper against her back side. Her eyes drifted open as she felt Betty press more firmly against her back. Okay; as much as she wanted to stay in this very intimate moment ... she fully was aware that she had a drunken soaken wet due to the freezing cold stormy rain outside. She had to get Betty into the warm shower pronto. She couldn't allow Betty to get sick after all. She carefully moved backwards as she felt Betty move the few feet they needed to meet the open shower. As soon as she felt the shower spray against her soaken clothing.

"Thanks V." Betty finally pulled away from her best friend. She watched with droopy eyes as Veronica stepped forward again.

"Anytime." Veronica reached behind her and shut the shower door. She made sure to shut the shower curtain also. The shower curtain that she added a few months ago. Figuring that she may have use for it. Boy did it honesty come in handy. There was no way in hell she was leaving a very drunk Betty in the shower alone. No way. No how. She wouldn't do that to her worst enemy.

While Betty stood underneath the shower head; Veronica very quickly took off her wet clothes. She grabbed her bath rob from behind the door, and slipped it on. After tying it tightly across her stomach; she sat down on the toilet seat. "Are you still awake Betty?" She asked.

"Hmmmm..." Betty hummed.

"Remember to shampoo your hair B." Veronica spoke with as soft smile.

"Hair shampoo. Got it." Betty lowly said as she picked up the bottle. "Hey V is this the shampoo?" She slid open the shower door a few inches. "Hey V why can't I see you. I have the door opened." She frowned at the curtain.

"Leave the curtain alone B." Veronica smiled. She opened the curtain a few inches. "Okay now please move the hand that holding the bottle this way." She looked and saw that Betty indeed had the shampoo bottle. "Yep." She decided to take the bottle. "Hold our hand B. Palm up."

Betty obeyed.

Veronica gently squirted out the small quarter amount onto the pale hand. "Okay now make sure you massage this all through your hair. I mean I want it against your roots down to the very tips. You need to get our head out of the shower spry for this B."

"Okay." Betty spoke her hand disappeared back through the shower curtain. She stepped away from the shower spray and started in on her hair.

Veronica started counting up to two minutes. She knew drunk Betty was obeying her. After all Betty usually listened to her when she took command. When she got to 120 seconds; "Okay B. Now I want you to get back underneath that spray. I want you to keep your eyes closed until you are sure all the shampoo is off the front of your hair and face."

Betty stepped backwards and closed her eyes; as she bowed her head. She let her fingers run through the curtain of her wet hair. After a few seconds she blinked her eyes opened and found that clear water was running through her eyes. She tilted her head back and ran her fingers through the top of her forehead back wards. She repeated this several times.

"Okay now I want you to hand me the conditioner" Veronica spoke up. She was going to have Betty repeat the shampoo; but she didn't want to waste any time right now. Sides Betty would take another shower in the morning.

Betty frowned as her eyes tried to take in the remaining two bottles. She picked on up and reached through the curtain.

"This is the body wash B." Veronica kept the body wash as she waited for the conditioner bottle to peak out. "There we are. Palm up B."

Betty slowly turned her palm up.

"We are almost done B." Veronica gently squirted out the dime size droplet. "Okay I want you to massage this into your hair just like the shampoo. Make sure you are away from the shower spry B."

Betty hummed as her hand disappeared back through the curtain.

After 120 seconds came once more, "I want you to do the same thing that you did when you washed out the shampoo B."

Betty hummed.

"We are almost done B." Veronica gently spoke. "We just need to get your body cleaned then it will be time to get you cozy in bed."

Betty sighed in relief as Veronica spoke. She was underneath the shower spray once more. Eyes closed and head forward as she felt the warm water against her scalp as she ran her fingers through her soft wet hair. She let out a giggle.

"What?" Veronica smiled.

"My hair is soft." Betty sighed.

"I'm sure it is." Veronica softly spoke. "Now B it's time to get that body smelling nice and clean."

Betty looked around her. "Veronica I don't see the body wash." She pouted.

"You all ready gave it to me B." Veronica reassured the drunk girl behind the shower curtain.

"Oh right." Betty nodded her head. She reached out and raised her palm upward.

"I see you remember." Veronica gently placed a quarter size droplet onto the palm. "Okay B. Step away from the shower spray and rub the body soap all over your body. Use the shower brush that is on the wall to the right. That way you can probably scrub all over your body."

"Okay." Betty sighed tiredly. She stepped away from the shower spray yet again. Placing the palm with the body soap against her wet smooth thin stomach. She reached over and took the shower brush from it's hanger. She removed her hand and begin to move the brush against her skin. She giggled. "It tickles."

"I know B." Veronica swallowed as she realized that her very own shower brush was able to touch Betty in places that she herself always fantasized about. Her soul wept when she realized that in a few weeks she was going have to throw the brush away ... all due to proper hygiene up keep.

Betty moaned softly at the feel of the brush against her skin. She loved feeling every single thing due to the alcohol in her system.

Veronica felt her rob underneath her wetten as she fully realized that her brush that she used on her own body was being used on Betty's body. This was most sexual activity that she and Betty were actually having. This was not one of Veronica's fantasies. She bit her lip hard trying her hardest to keep the moan from leaking out. She mewled deep against her closed lips.

"I'm all soapy." Betty giggled.

"Okay now time to get that soap off of you B. Step back underneath the spry and make sure all the soap washes off your body." Veronica spoke in a calm measured voice.

Betty softly smile. "I smell like you now V. It's my favorite smell."

There went more of Veronica's self control. As soon as she could stand on her slightly shaky feet she reached over for the cotton towel next to her shower door. "Okay Betty. Turn off the water." As soon as she heard the water turn off. She reached into the shower with the towel. "Make sure this is wrapped firmly around you before you open the curtain B."

Betty took the towel and wrapped it securely around her. She pushed the shower door all the way open; before she pushed the curtain away. She smiled happily. "Hello there."

Veronica's eyes dazed over at the sight of a wet Betty wrapped only in her own bath towel. Water trailing down the thin but firm shoulder's slowly down towards the hole where the towel was held up. Her breathe hitched as she watched the chest rise and fall with each of Betty's breathes. She softly moaned as the trail of water that she was steadying following disappeared right through the center of the hole. Her mind was blown.

"V?" Betty tilted her head.

Veronica eyes drifted slowly back up that heaving chest until she met the somewhat confused sleepy blue green eyes of her best friend; and secret crush; her beloved; her soulmate. "Right." She whispered. She stepped forward and gently took Betty's right hand in hers. She lead the way back to her bedroom. "Okay sit in this chair." She carefully helped Betty sit in the chair closets to her dresser.

Betty tiredly rested her head against the back of the chair. "I'm so tired Ronnie." She pouted.

"I know you are." Veronica softly said as she quickly found what she needed for her best friend. Luckily Betty left a few things here from the last time she stayed over. She turned back around to find Betty almost asleep in her chair. "Hey hey there B. There is no way am I going to allow you to sleep this off half naked; in only my towel in that chair. No way. No how." Veronica gently shook her friend's wet bare shoulder. "Please stay with me for a little while longer B."

Betty hummed as her eyes drifted open. "I don't mind."

"You will come morning." Veronica replied. "Come on sleepy head. I need you to get dressed and into my bed. Then you can sleep. I promise." She held out the pair of under wear.

Betty's right rose to the tie and started to undo it.

Veronica jumped backwards. "Whoooo ... let me turn around first B." She quickly turned around, and slammed her eyes tightly closed.

A few minutes later. "Help me to bed Veronica. I'm a little dizzy."

"Are you dressed?" Veronica questioned.

"Yes." Betty spoke.

Veronica slowly turned around her eyes still closed. She breathed in deeply as her eyes slowly opened. She relieved to see Betty fully dressed in her warm long sleeved night grown. She moved forward and offered her right hand. Once she had Betty's soft palm in her own; she gently helped her best friend up once more. "Come on sugar let's get you to bed."

"Thanks darling." Betty breathed as she pulled Veronica to her. She wrapped her arms around Veronica's neck; causing Veronica's hand in which was still intertwined with her own up also. "It'll be nice to slip underneath those sheets with you." She rested her head against the side of Veronica's neck.

Pink rose high up Veronica's skin and cheeks. Heat overcame her. She had to get Betty safely into bed; so she could get herself in that shower herself. She couldn't take much more of this. "Okay B easy go it." She whispered in the blonde's ear as she gently guided the both of them towards the bed. Thank God that there was nothing on the floor to hinder them. Betty's gripe on her neck on her was firm. As soon as she felt the side of her bed at the back of her heels; she sighed in relief.

Betty sighed as she felt her back hit the silk sheets. Her left hand lowered from around Veronica's neck to lightly trace Veronica's cheek bone. "Mmmmmm..." She breathed as she gazed sleepily into Veronica's warm chocolate brown eyes which were mere inches from her own.

"B you need to seriously let me go now." Veronica softly but firmly replied. _Oh God she seriously needs to let me go. I don't know how much control I can keep at this rate._ "Come on B be a good girl and let Veronica go." She pleaded.

"Just come to bed all ready V." Betty husked out.

"I need to take a shower first." Veronica gently pried Betty's hand off her neck. She carefully stood up. "Get some sleep B."

"Hurry back." Betty sighed as she closed her eyes.

Veronica made her way back to the bathroom. Leaning against the door after she closed it. "That was way too close." She breathed out as her eyes stared at her open shower. She pushed off the door as she made her way over to the shower. Her hand turned the knob all the way to hot. She paused before her hand removed itself. Shaking her head she turned the knob all the way back to cold. "I can't do this to Betty." Whispering to herself as she quickly took off her robe. She got underneath the freezing cold shower spry. She took the quickest shower of her life. The ice cold water quickly cooling off her extremely hot body.

Veronica wrapped her other towel around her body as she picked up her robe. She tossed it in the hamper along with her and Betty's soaked clothes. She existed the bathroom and looked over at the bed. Betty was facing her but her eyes were closed. She made her way back over to her dresser and pulled out her underwear.

Betty's eyes slowly opened and she stared in blurriness at Veronica's nude backside. She watched as Veronica leaned forward to slip her panties first on one leg; then the other one. Then Veronica stood up once more slipping her panties up around her firm bottom. Betty swallowed around the lump that had lodged in her dry throat.

Betty's blue green eyes eagerly took in the site of Veronica's spine as Veronica reached into her dresser. Her blurry eye sight raked up and down the smooth back. Her eyes slipped close as the last of Veronica's long sleeved night grown covered Veronica's legs down to her ankles.

Veronica moved to her dresser and brushed her hair. She made sure that her head wasn't too cold from her freezing cold shower. She sighed deeply as she set the hair brush back on her vanity table. She turned back towards the bed. Wearings overcame her as her body realized that it was time to go back to sleep. Betty had interrupted her night sleep when she came over and decided to throw stones on her then closed balcony doors.

Making her way around the bed to her side of the bed she slipped underneath the covers. She switched off the light as she laid down next to her drunken sleeping friend. She knew that she wasn't going to get a full night rest that night. Not only because Betty came over. But she needed to sleep very lightly so when Betty needed her help she would be ready. She turned to face a blurry eyed Betty, "Here there B. Try to get some sleep all right." She whispered as her hand rose to lightly trace Betty's cheek bone.

Betty lifted slightly as she moved to rest half on top of Veronica. She rested her chin on Veronica's chest. She stared up into warm chocolate brown eyes. "Marry me." She husked out as her eyes slipped closed. She soon slipped into a drunken sleep.

Veronica's eyes widen at those words. Her mouth went dry once more as she took in the words. She stared down at her passed out drunken best friend's blonde head resting on her chest. Against her breasts. She felt every hot breath through her cotton night grown.

...

Sunset has come and gone. Betty hadn't stirred since the moment she passed out on Veronica. Veronica's eyes were staring up at the ceiling as Betty's "Marry me" ran on unending loop through her mind. Her right hand lightly stroked through soft long blonde hair. Occasionally meeting bare skin of her best friend's warm face.

Betty moaned under her breathe. She hissed as she felt pain behind her eye lids. She buried her head deeper into her pillow. Her hands rose to pull the blanket over her face. She knew that if she opened her eyes then she would be sick. Sides it was much too soon to wake up. Her body demanded more sleep. Her head was pounding. She just wanted to sleep allow her body to heal itself by her not being awake.

Veronica's breathe hitched as her eyes slammed downward as she watched Betty very successfully motor boat her breasts. She tried to get her breathe back as Betty pulled the blanket over her head and stopped just underneath her chin. Her mind was going crazy at the images of what Betty was doing underneath that blanket to her bare breasts. She was brought back fully to reality at Betty's painful moan.

Betty's body stiffened suddenly. She jerked up right quickly as she fell out of the bed. She fell onto the carpet on her hands and knees. She quickly managed to grab the small trash can before she heaved into it. Foil vomit smell quickly over came the air in the bedroom.

Veronica had gotten out of the bed just as the first sounds of puke hit the bottom of her empty trash can. She was happy that she had put a fresh bag in it the day before. Otherwise vomit would be on carpet right at this moment. After all her trash basket was a major open weave kind. She did highly regret that she used a white bag instead of a black bag. Also if she didn't manage to get Betty into the bathroom and the toilet quickly; then the medium sized bag would quickly be filled up; and over.

Betty felt herself move from the carpet. She was soon kneeling on cool tile; and her head was over water. hands gripped the porcelain as felt her lung expand as her stomach and throat let lose a volley of foil smelling vomit shooting from her open mouth.

Betty finally fell backwards into the safety of Veronica's arms. "How much did we drink?" She groaned her eyes closed. She breathed in the smell of Veronica hoping her stomach wouldn't reject one of her favorite all time smells.

"Sorry Bets but I _wasn't_ drinking." Veronica's dry humor spoke in her ear. "I was sound asleep when you decided to throw pebbles on my window."

"Sorry." Betty frowned as she realized that it was Archie that she had been drinking with at the beginning of the previous night. "I stole the bottle after Archie put it back." Her eyes opened as she sat forward. Her head grew dizzy once more. She bent over the toilet and just dry heaved for a few minutes. She moaned as she weakly tilted her head towards the right; to rest on the seat.

"I don't think so B." Veronica's soft gentle voice spoke. "Lean on me." She managed to keep Betty's head off of the toilet seat. "Even if it's seriously disinfected it's not one surface that you want to rest your face on." She pulled Betty's back against her shoulder blade.

"I think Archie understands why you stole the bottle. He'll cover for you with Mr. Andrews." Veronica gently brushed aside the hair from Betty's sweaty face. "Sides Mr. Andrews would totally understand. No worries on that account."

Betty sighed. "I think I can stand enough to brush my teeth now."

"Where I'll make a deal. I'll have you sit on the toilet seat." Veronica spoke. "You aren't standing on your feet for too long right now B. Your system can't handle it." Veronica closed the seat as she carefully stood up; keeping her hand gently on Betty's back. "Let me help you B."

Betty was gratefully as she sat down on the toilet seat. Veronica was right ... there was no way she could stand on her feet right now. She watched as Veronica took out a brand new toothbrush from it's package. "Trust me B. After you are finished with your teeth; this brush is through." She smiled sideways as wet the brush and used the correct amount of tooth paste on it, "I learned that lesson after the first time I got drunk."

Betty grimaced as she thought of what the toothbrush must have smelled liked. Her stomach rolled. She took a deep calming breath hoping that would settle her stomach. She knew she didn't have any more whisky to come out. During the last bout of whisky vomit she saw the greenish of her snot. Sides when she was dry heaving she was reaching all the way to her toe nails. "Thanks." She husked out as she shakily took the tooth brush from Veronica's hand. She gently brushed her teeth, gums and tongue. She felt somewhat more human with a fresh clean mouth. She swished the water around her mouth from the cup that Veronica handed her. She spit the water back into the cup when she was through.

"Here's some mouth wash B." Veronica handed another cup over to Betty. She watched as Betty swished the mouth wash around her mouth for two minutes. "Time to spit it out."

"Thanks." Betty handed the cup back over.

"Okay time to get you back to bed. I want you to rest some more." Veronica carefully placed Betty's right arm around her neck. Her free arm slipped around the blonde's waist. "Easy does it."

Betty leaned against Veronica as the two girls made their way back into the bedroom; and over to the bed. She sighed in relief as she was sitting back on the mattress. She allowed Veronica to help guide her back to lay length wise on the bed. She felt Veronica covering her with the silk sheet; and warm comforter once more.

"Let me air out this room ... and get rid of this trash bag." Veronica spoke as Betty's eyes slipped close.

"'m sorry that I'm making you take care of me Veronica." Betty fell unconscious.

"You aren't making me take care of you B." Veronica whispered brushing some of Betty's hair from her forehead. "I want to take care of you for the rests of our lives." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against the warm forehead.

Veronica turned away and started to clean up. She took the vomit trash to place outside her bedroom door. She felt bad that she was just leaving it. But she knew that her mother and Smithers fully knew that Betty was here. Betty wasn't all that quiet the evening before. There was no way Veronica was leaving Betty's side until she was firmly sure that Betty wasn't going to hurt herself due to the alcohol. Or the morning after the drunken night. Betty consumed so much of that whiskey bottle. Veronica was going to make sure all of it was out of Betty's system before she would leave the blonde's side. She walked over to the balcony door and opened it ... to allow some needed fresh air into the vomit smelling room. It was still down pouring. So she closed the scene door so at least most of the water won't hit her carpet in that area.

Veronica slipped back into bed and gathered Betty's into her arms. She rested her head next to Betty's on the pillow as her eyes drifted closed. She felt like she could honesty get back to sleep now. Although Betty's drunken 'Marry me.' was still replying on the endless loop in her mind. But she knew that she could deal with the surprise of it now. Her body needed rest after all.

...

A few hours later Veronica blinked her eyes. She found that her mother or Smithers had left a tray with some dry toast; tea pot and two cups on the end table next to her side of the bed. She smiled thankfully at the gesture. She looked down into Betty's face and found her sound asleep still. She knew Betty's system needed the rest right now ... that when Betty's stomach was truly ready to accept tea and food it will be ready for her.

She gently sat up making sure not to disturb the sleeping blonde. She reached over and found the toast still slightly warm. She poured a cup of tea and savored the lemon tea. She looked at her phone and noticed that she had several miss texts and calls. She grabbed it and rolled her eyes at Archie's name.

 **Archie: Ronnie um don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Yeah you are so going to kill me. Betty and I had been drinking whiskey this evening. Only thing is that I went to put the bottle away at the first sign that she was feeling it. Uh the bottle is gone ... so is she.**

 **Archie: She left her cell phone in the place of the bottle. I climbed up to her bedroom. She's not there. Her car is thankfully in the garage. I'm hoping that she's making her way to you.**

 **Archie: Please tell me Betty is with you! Why aren't you answering?**

 **Archie: Ronnie I'm outside your bedroom looking up. I'm relieved to see that Betty is safe with you.**

 **Archie: Keep Betty safe for me Ronnie. Please.**

Veronica sighed and placed her phone against her ear as she listened to the voice mails.

 _Veronica; it's Archie! I'm worried stiff. Betty isn't home. She's drunk Ronnie. She's on her own in the streets. I'm hopping she's heading towards you. I have called a Uber ... I'm coming to you. If Betty isn't there yet then we need to search for her._

Beep.

 _Veronica: it's Archie again. I'm in the Uber heading home. I am so relieved that Betty made it safely to you. Please keep her safe for me. Please._

Beep.

 _Veronica: I miss you. I miss you near me. I miss holding you in my arms. I miss sleeping next to you and knowing that I will wake up next to you. But I know that you and I will never able to be what we once were. I know that I truly lost you as my romantic mate when I took that first sip sitting next to Betty. Allowing Betty to take the bottle after me. That's when I felt the death note on our romantic relationship. (Sigh). Have I lost you as a friend also Veronica?_

Veronica sighed deeply as she lowered her phone. She wanted to hate Archie Andrews for his thoughtless behavior the night before. But she knew that Betty cared deeply for him. That there would be no way that Betty would ever cut all ties off from Archie Andrews willing. Her head turned; and looked down at the sleeping Betty. To keep Betty firmly in her life then she must find a way to not go 'ol Veronica' on Archie's ass every single time he is around.

She placed her phone against her ear one more as she waited for Archie to answer.

"Ronnie?" His unsure voice spoke.

"I don't hate you Archie." Veronica softly said. "I can never hate you Archikins." Her eyes teared up on her nickname for the ginger haired boy on the other end.

He breathed in relief. "My mom came back yesterday."

Her heart hurt for him. "How are you?"

He sighed. "My dad is a mess. I'm a mess. That's why I grabbed the whiskey bottle. Betty came over and just held me as I broke."

Veronica was confused. "Why did Betty get wasted and not you?"

Archie laughed dryly "I didn't want to give mom the satisfaction of me getting drunk." He sighed deeply. "When Betty is ready she'll tell you why she needed to be wasted. I take it she finished the rest of the bottle."

"Yep." Veronica sighed. "Look Archie I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. But understand that I need to be ..."

"Betty is more important." Archie sighed.

Veronica didn't deny it.

"If I need to talk to someone whom disappearing parent actually showed up in their child's life ... I can still come to you right?" Archie asked.

"Of course." Veronica reassured him.

"Thanks Ron." Archie said before he hung up.

"You are welcome Archie." Veronica whispered as her phone slipped from her ear; and her finger pressed the off button.

...

A few years had passed since the night Betty showed up at Veronica's drunk. The gang had graduated Riverdale High and moved onto college. Veronica, Betty, Archie and Jughead had all gotten accepted at the same college and were now in their graduation year. Veronica and Betty had decided to continue on to get their Masters in their chosen paths. Archie has decided that after four years he was ready to focus solely on his music career ... an BA was all he needed and wanted after all. Jughead has decided to get a Masters in writing.

Veronica and Betty had been roommates since Freshman year ... much to Mama Alice Cooper's dismay. But Betty was a full grown adult so she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't come up with one single reason why Betty couldn't be declared incompetent by the courts.

Archie has a better relationship with his mother now that she had returned to his life back in Junior year. He was seeing Valerie Brown for the past three years; and he was about ready to propose to her.

Veronica and Betty share a lavish two bedroom and one bathroom apartment for the past two years; after their two years of required dorm living had taken place. Neither one had a serious relationship since high school.

Veronica still ran Betty's drunken 'Marry Me' in her mind and dreams. She is trying find the courage to bring up that Betty had drunken proposed to her back in high school. At first she was going to make a joke of it. But her heart and soul couldn't bare the thought of attempting to make light something that she really hoped fate had in the works for them. She still believed that fate had Betty in her life to be her soulmate. Her lover. Her wife. Her beloved.

"V?" Betty's soft voice broke through her thoughts.

Veronica turned her head on the couch and stared into the open soft blue green sea that she loved losing herself in. "Hmmm?"

"Penny for your thoughts?" Betty reached over and traced Veronica's cheek bone. One of her favorite things to do in the world.

"I have no current thoughts worth a penny." Veronica gently smiled.

Betty returned the smile softly.

"Why did you come to me when you got so wasted for the first time?" The first time Betty had shown up at her home drunk beyond belief wasn't the last time it had happened. Veronica looked into her best friend's eyes. "I want the truth this time B."

Betty sighed. "I just wanted to feel like everyone else. I mean yeah I had been drunk off the beer at Cheryl's parties." She frowned. "But I never went for the hard stuff. I knew you had of course. Both Archie and Juggie had. Kevin had." She shook her head. "I was tired of being the only one of our group to not had too." She smirked. "With all the presser that my mom had put on me my entire life ... I am honesty shocked that I hadn't before. Polly told me that she was fifteen the first time she got wasted." Her hands clenched slightly as she thought of the past.

Veronica scooted a little closer. She rested her right hand over Betty's left fist. Gently stroking it. She felt Betty ease up.

Betty felt warmth at how much Veronica cared for her. How Veronica was always there protecting her. Keeping her grounded. She sighed deeply. "I just wanted to get drunk once on the hard stuff before I turned twenty one."

"But that wasn't the _only_ time you got so wasted alone." Veronica's right eye brow rose.

Betty stared deeply into Veronica's deep chocolate brown eyes; "But I always found _you_." She breathed out as her head against the back of the couch.

"That you did. That you did." Veronica softly smiled. Her eyes drifted closed.

"You never answered me." Betty soft curious voice spoke out in the silence.

"Hmmm ..." Veronica breathed out.

"I asked you a question that night. You never answered me." Betty's soft voice was closer to Veronica's ear than before.

The only question that drunk Betty asked came rushing back. Veronica's eyes blinked opened. Her breath hitched.

"Marry me." Betty softly smiled with a engagement ring towards Veronica. "I should have had this with me that night. But I left it in my dresser." Her head lowered in embarrassment "Sorry for that." She looked tearfully back into Veronica's teary chocolate brown ones. "Marry me." She husked out.

Veronica leaned forward; her right hand rose to lightly trace Betty's jaw line. "Yes." She breathed out.

The two girls leaned forward and their mouths met. They melted into the kiss they had both wanted since the moment they first set eyes on each other on that wet late August night in Riverdale.

 **end**

...

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Scenario** (70) **'You were drunk and proposed to me but I'm not sure how to bring it up now you're sober because I totally would have said yes.'**

 **Bingo Number** (5) **[word] C** **onsider**

 **Riverdale Title Challenge**

(9) **In A Lonely Place**

 **Riverdale FanFiction Challenge Forum**


End file.
